


Forty Days

by CrowKing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Some angst, confessional love, fic request, loki is also impatient, loki is an angsty bean, reader is a sorcerer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Request: Loki x Reader based off the song “out of my league” by fitz and tantrums where the reader is coming back from war and was on a 40 day 40 night journey and Loki is so happy to see the love of his life again you can be creative with it :D





	Forty Days

The thoughts swirled in his head as he paced the balcony. The day was clear enough to see the sky. It was only just after breakfast. Loki paced back and forth incessantly and without any sort of patience. His hair was loose around him and he had bags under his eyes. 

“Loki, please sit and finish this tea,” Frigga pleaded with him. She was concerned over her son’s health as any good mother would be. Loki had caught a sickness before they sent out the royal army. She and Eir had forbid Loki from leaving the palace. He threw a fit and demanded to leave with you towards a troubled realm.

You were the High Lady of Divination. When you were young, you had reached the top of your class with spellbinding, sorcery, and illusions. This caught Odin’s and Loki’s attention. While Odin praised you and put you in a position of power, Loki became smitten with you. 

You agreed with Frigga when you saw him. Loki couldn’t hold any food in his stomach. He was too weak to walk around much less fight. After his fit, you settled him down in bed and did something you regretted. You placed your hand over his sweating head and said quiet words of incantation. It sent him straight to sleep. You placed a kiss on his forehead and left with the rest of the royal army.

When Loki finally woke up, it had been a week after everyone had left. He felt hurt after realizing what truly happened. He was angry with you, of course, but he had no energy to take it out. He laid in bed, hoping you would be back soon.

Eir gave him golden milk to help him sleep and cure his cold of sorts, but Loki almost never drank it out of spite. What would be the point of feeling better when the army already left without him? They didn’t need him. You didn’t need him. 

He spent nights awake, thinking to himself how foolish he was to let himself fall in love with someone who didn’t care about him at all. The thoughts tortured him. All of those times, he practiced magic with you, danced with you, laughed with you. He felt a sort of betrayal.

Until one evening, he found something unexpected. Your personal journal where Loki’s favorite book of magic should be. At first, he put it back. He would never want to invade your privacy. He trusted you. Dark thoughts started to fill his head as he began to walk away. What if her heart belonged to another? What if you had never loved him at all?

Loki raced back to the bookshelf and took your journal. He opened it to the first page to find your handwriting all over the place. You were never known for your organization, but Loki found notes to yourself, hand drawn doodles of birds, flowers, and diagrams of spells. Your attitude towards magic reminded Loki why he liked you so much in the first place. 

Then, you started to write about Loki. You described his long, black hair in detail. How his blue eyes always seemed to find yours. How you truly felt about him. Whenever Loki danced with you, you felt like a true princess that only belonged to him. Magic had been labor and talent to you until he came around. Now, it was something you found so much love in. You wrote how grateful you were to Loki when Odin named you the High Lady of Divination. 

Loki kept reading. You wrote about him every week, and then weeks turned into days, and then days turned into hours. You wrote of him whenever you could. You were enamored with him. Loki realized how wrong he was about you.

He laid back in the bed with your journal against his chest. You only put him to sleep for his own good. You never meant to hurt him. He closed his eyes, thinking how stupid his anger was. He had no reason to be angry with you. He felt angry at himself.

How could someone so beautiful, kind, and caring be malicious? How could someone like you be so in love with someone like him? He hit himself in the face with your journal, cursing himself. Your actions had been so kind and he doubted you. He did not deserve you.

Loki thought to write you a letter, but it would never reach you in time. So he waited. For forty days and nights, he waited for you to return back to Asgard, so he may tell you how much he truly cared for you and that he knew how much you truly cared for him. 

So he paced back and forth, Loki heard his mother call out to him, but he looked for you. The royal army would be marching back any time now. He heard ticking in his mind as if his internal clock would explode any time now for waiting that much longer. 

Loki heard drums in the background. Their low, rhythmic beat announced the royal army’s arrival. Soon, the first rows of the army came into his view. Their golden uniforms shone in the sun, and their steps were equal to each other. After the first few rows, you rode in on your horse, leading your branch of the army.

Upon seeing you, Loki rushed inside the palace to see you first. Damn his father and his formalities. He ran as quickly as he could into corridors and down hallways until he reached the doors of the throne room. This is where you were headed. To greet Odin himself first, but Loki was determined to get to you first.

Several soldiers passed and bowed to him, but Loki did not pay any attention to them. They were specks of dust compared to you. Your horse turned the corner and his eyes landed on you. Loki ran to you.

“Y/N!” he called out. You stopped your horse and smiled at him. Loki’s hands reached your body and he pulled you down from the horse. Your hands found his chest and your feet dangled off the ground as he held you tight. 

“Loki,” you said warmly. Your head tucked into his shoulder.

“Y/N,” Loki held you there for what seemed like several moments. He felt warm and back to his normal self until he started coughing. You nearly jumped out of his arms and looked at his face. He still had bags under his eyes, and his face was a mixture of yellow and pale white. 

“You’re still sick,” you took his face in your hands. “I thought you would over this by now. It’s been—

“Forty days and forty nights. I know. I counted,” Loki said, nuzzling his face in your hands. “I’ve missed you.” You smiled, but you couldn’t help but see how sick he was.

“How about we go back to your bed, hm?” you suggested. 

“I’ve been there. I don’t need to go back there. I want to be with you,” Loki stopped you from going forward. “After you left, I was angry with you. For what you did.”

“Loki, I’m sorry. I really am, but there was no way you—

“I know,” Loki placed his hand over your mouth. “I know what you meant. I had thought that you didn’t care for me. I thought this was a game we were playing and I had lost. I was wrong.”

“Where is this all coming from? Have you truly missed me that much?” you asked him. Loki sighed, cursing himself for invading your privacy. He wanted only you, and he waited for so long to admit this all to you. If he wanted something meaningful, he needed to be honest.

“I found your journal,” Loki paused. “And I read it. Most of it.” Your face went white. You found it hard to swallow. All of your private thoughts went into that journal. Most of them had about Loki. 

“So you know everything,” you said slowly. 

“I do,” Loki confirmed. He took your hands into his. “We’ve been playing this game for years now it seems. I never really knew your true feelings, and you never really knew mine. Now that I know how you feel, let me show you mine.”

Loki placed his lips against yours for the first time. He was warm as ever, but he was genuine. It felt soft as he held your head in place. You pulled away first, and Loki leaned his forehead against yours. The space between you filled with heat and impatience. You kissed him again, not wanting to wait another second. Your arms wrapped around him and you wanted to stay like this for as long as you could. Both of you heard a throat clearing behind you.

When you pulled away, you watched Loki’s face turned from happy to annoyed. Thor stood before you smiling.

“Sorry to interrupt,” he rose his hands in surrender. “Only passing through.” Thor walked around both of you, still smiling, and passed through the throne room doors.

“I should go,” you said, looking at the doors. “I do have a duty to report to your father.”

“Do you have to?” 

“I do,” you kissed Loki’s cheek. He grabbed your wrist before you could go any further. 

“After you’re done here,” Loki’s smile turned mischievous. “Meet me in my bedroom, away from any prying eyes. Without your armor.” You blushed. The Prince of Asgard was very eager to truly show you how he felt.

“You feel that strongly for me?”

“Darling,” Loki spoke into your ear. “If this were a dream, I would kill the man who woke me up. Fortunately, this is reality. You have saved me from the darkness. I only wish to be selfish with you.” He kissed your temple and let go of you. You turned and blushed again from Loki’s intimate thoughts. You turned back to look at him one more time, but he was gone. You smiled, knowing that the mischief between you both had just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to read more of my loki works please visit my tumblr [ crowkingwrites.tumblr.com ]


End file.
